horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Antwoord
Die Antwoord (English: The Answer) is a South African rap-rave band currently consisting of rapper Watkin Tudor "Ninja" Jones, singer-rapper Anri "Yolandi Visser" du Toit, producer Justin "HITEK5000" de Nobrega (formerly DJ Hi-Tek and god) and Lil2Hood. The band started making music while they were members of South African music groups MaxNormal.TV and The Constructus Corporation. After both bands disbanded, the trio continued making music under the current name. The band is also famous for popularising the "zef" culture in South Africa. In early 2017, Die Antwoord announced via social media networks that they are to release their final album, titled The Book of Zef, in September 2017 and disband immediately after. The album's name was later changed to The House of Zef and has been delayed to 2020. Why They Suck # The band had beef with Interscope Records' founder Jimmy Iovine over their musical style, causing them to leave the company less than a year after being signed into it. # The band's record label, Zef Recordz, literally had just them as the label's only signed artists, much like how LapFox Trax / Halley Labs only has Ren Queenston and their fursonas as the only signed artists. # The band openly glorifies the punk and gangster lifestyle, drug usage and being openly rebellious against your elders. # Yolandi's voice is very raspy and full of autotune. As a result, she can either be hard to understand or sound like a high-pitched android. # For some funny reasons, the band's producer called himself "god". # Ninja voice can get annoying at times and he likes to stretch out words a lot. # A lot of their music videos are very terrifying. # Ninja and Yolandi are really big egotists, proclaiming that they're the creators of the "zef" movement, which is not true as it originated in the 1960s. # For some reason, some of their songs were featured in 3 Far Cry games. # Ninja and Yolandi played as themselves in Chappie but their performances are sometimes Hit Or Miss. # The band once made a petty diss track towards Lady Gaga for rejecting their offer to perform as her opening act for her Born This Way Ball. Redeeming Qualities # At least the band respects their fans and can take criticism. # Yolandi sounds more natural in newer songs due to her using autotune less often than before. # Some of their songs at least have good points on why the current music industry sucks. # They helped boost Russian punk-rave band Little Big's popularity outside of the latter's home country Russia by having them perform as their opening act for one of their shows in the A2 club. Discography Albums * $O$ (2009 independently; 2010 via Cherrytree Records and Interscope Records) * Ten$ion (2012) * Donker Mag (2014) * Mount Ninji and the Nice Time Kid (2016) * The House of Zef (2020) EPs * 5'' (2010) * ''Ekstra (2010) Mixtapes * Suck On This (2016) Singles * Wat Pomp (2009) (from $O$) * Beat Boy (2009) (from $O$) * Enter the Ninja (2010) (from 5'' and ''$O$) * Fish Paste (2010) (from 5'' and ''$O$) * Evil Boy (2010) (from $O$) * Rich Bitch (2011) (from $O$) * Fok Julle Naaiers (2011) (from Ten$ion) * I Fink U Freeky (2012) (from Ten$ion) * Baby's On Fire (2012) (from Ten$ion) * Fatty Boom Boom (2012) (from Ten$ion) * XP€N$IV $H1T (2012) (non-album single) * Cookie Thumper! (2013) (from Donker Mag) * Pitbull Terrier (2014) (from Donker Mag) * Ugly Boy (2014) (from Donker Mag) * Dazed and Confused (feat. god) (2016) (from Suck On This) * Bum Bum (feat. god) (2016) (from Suck On This) * Gucci Coochie (feat. Dita Von Teese, The Black Goat + god) (2016) (from Suck On This and Mount Ninji and the Nice Time Kid) * Banana Brain (2016) (from Mount Ninji and the Nice Time Kid) * We Have Candy (2016) (from Mount Ninji and the Nice Time Kid) * Fat Faded Fuck Face (2016) (from Mount Ninji and the Nice Time Kid) * Love Drug (2017) (non-album single) * 2•GOLDEN DAWN•7 (2018) (non-album single) * DntTakeMe4aPoes (feat. G-BOY) (2019) (non-album single) * Baita Jou Sabela (feat. Slagysta) (2019) Category:Artists Category:2000 Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Bands Category:Rappers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Bad Singers Who Have Improved Category:Bad Bands Who Have Improved Category:Egotists Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Actors Category:2020 Artists